Só perguntas
by Maria Ferreira
Summary: Dois amigos. Um passeio em volta do lago. Um jogo bobo. O que será que acontece quando esses três fatores se juntam?


Oi, galerinha! Mais uma fic Sirius e Marlene, espero que gostem.

-*-

Dois amigos estavam caminhando em volta do lago. O garoto era alto, forte e tinha os cabelos lisos e negros caindo pelos olhos de um tom verde-azulado. A garota que estava com ele era também morena com longos cabelos ondulados e castanhos e os olhos de mesma cor. Ambos riam de uma brincadeira feita anteriormente pelo garoto.

- Não vale, Sirius! – ela falou entre risos- Você roubou!

-Não roubei não! – ele respondeu ainda rindo da garota- Você que não sabe perder. – ele terminou fingindo ares de inocência.

- Sei, sei... –ela tentou falar sério, mas por alguma razão toda vez que olhava para ele a morena tinha vontade de rir.

- Lene? – ele perguntou se acalmando das risadas.

- Que foi?- ela perguntou também num tom mais sereno.

- Vamos jogar "Só perguntas"?- ele perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou a Sirius.

- Por que não?- o garoto retrucou alargando o sorriso.

- Por que sim? – ela entrou no jogo dele.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?- ele abraçou a garota fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse.

- De que você quer falar? – ela perguntou tentando parecer divertida.

- Posso te contar uma coisa? – ele falou sério pela primeira vez na conversa ao olhar nos olhos dela.

- É alguma coisa importante? – ela corou e desviou o olhar do garoto.

- Por que não seria?- ele perguntou despreocupado.

- Er... – ela parecia pensar numa resposta, mas não conseguindo tentou voltar ao assunto original- Sobre o que você queria falar mesmo?- ela terminou receosa. Passou uma mecha dos cabelos para trás da orelha e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Sobre uma garota?- ele falou num tom interrogativo, não queria perder o jogo.

- Por que você faz isso comigo, Sirius? – Marlene parou de andar e mirou o chão.

- Isso o quê? – ele perguntou levantando o rosto dela para que ele pudesse vê-la.

- Por que você fala comigo sobre garotas?- a morena perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Lene, você está chorando?- ele perguntou preocupado com a garota.

- Quero dizer, você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe?- ela perguntou chorosa

- Lene, deixa eu terminar?- ele compreendeu a razão das lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto dela.

- Você não acha que já é ruim o bastante saber que nunca vou ser boa o suficiente para você?- ela enxugou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Posso falar?- ele pediu à garota.

- Que você nunca vai me olhar de outra forma? – ela continuou sem parecer ouvi-lo.

- Lene, posso falar, por favor? – ela suplicou.

- Pra você me dizer que eu sou sua melhor amiga? – ela retrucou no que ele revirou os olhos.

- E se eu disser que estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga?- ele perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto delicado da garota.

- Pra me dizer que nunca vai gostar de mim de outra forma?- Marlene perguntou sem ouvir o garoto no que ele franziu o cenho.

- Lene, você ouviu o que eu disse?- ele perguntou a ela.

- Pra me dizer que sente muito, mas gosta de uma loira aguada qualquer?- a garota continuou sem ouvir.

- Lene, você me ouviu?- ele começou- E que loira aguada?- ele parecia mais confuso do que ela.

- Qualquer uma, não ouviu o que eu disse?- Marlene retrucou com raiva.

- Lene, você é surda por acaso?- ele suspendeu a garota forçando prestar atenção.

- E ainda acha que **eu **que sou surda?- ela enfatizou o eu para ele.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?- ele perguntou impaciente.

- Do que você está falando?- a morena perguntou confusa.

- Você escutou quando eu disse que gostava de você? – ele perguntou começando a ficar irritado.

- O quê? – ela perguntou incrédula no que ele revirou os olhos.

- Você tem algum problema?- Sirius perguntou confuso.

- Como assim?- Marlene perguntou ainda mais confusa que ele.

- Você está em que planeta hoje, hein? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- Mas, mas... Como? – a garota perguntou ainda confusa.

- Marlene, você quer namorar comigo?- Sirius olhou nos olhos dela.

- Hã?- ela perguntou surpresa.

- Eu perguntei se você, Marlene, quer namorar comigo, Sirius. – ele explicou fazendo mímicas.

- Você está falando sério?- a garota perguntou curiosa.

- O que você acha, Lene? – ele respondeu à garota.

- De verdade?- Marlene perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não! –ele respondeu irônico- Eu estou tentando te explicar isso há meia hora porque é uma pegadinha. - ele continuou irônico.

- E você ainda pergunta?- ela sorriu para o garoto e o beijou calorosamente.

Ele abraçou a garota e a beijou novamente.

- Ah, Sirius?- ela perguntou divertida.

- Que foi agora, Lene? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- Eu ganhei dessa vez! – e ela beijou o garoto de novo antes que ele pudesse responder.


End file.
